


Won't You Give This a Chance?

by theguyabovemeisalright



Series: High School Origins AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, M/M, Retail Worker, a lot longer than I thought it was going to be, college students, high school parties, joelay - Freeform, just met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguyabovemeisalright/pseuds/theguyabovemeisalright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is working the night shift at a 24 hr grocery store while his friends celebrate the first night of summer vacation. Joel's been running around, restless, until he meets someone who he doesn't mind slowing down for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Give This a Chance?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by remember-the-moles: My name is Amari and I need an idealistic "working retail/grocery store" joelay love story because I'm lonely and I'm too tired to write my own shit

Working at a twenty-four hour grocery store was not the high point in Ray’s career.

Strike that; it most certainly is not.

Because every once in a while, his stupid manager with his stupid thinning hair that everyone knows he combs it over because he’s stupid and come on dude, it’s painfully obvious will pull a classic ass move and schedule Ray the dreaded graveyard shift, right when school gets out for summer! (Technically he works until one, but that’s when all the parties are basically over!)

He should be at the party with all of his friends and some college kids that come because their little sibling wanted to go and watch his friends get drunk and pretend they don’t want to make out with each other. Dudes, that’s even more obvious.

So here Ray sits, a fresh-out-of-junior year kid, who for an entire week had to tell anyone who asked him if he was going to any parties that “no, he couldn’t because he works the night after school gets out.” And then he has to listen to all of his friends give their five second sympathies before, quite rudely he might add, discuss the parties they want to go to. And looking at his register at the miniscule LED of 12:24 AM, he slumped so far forward and so fast, the bang his forehead made on the metal counter was heard six registers over.

\--

12:18 AM.

“You seriously owe me big, _Jacqueline_.” A young man grumbled under his breath after he ran his hands through his already dishelved hair and then proceeded to cross his arms in a huff.

His friend beside him, a lumberjack of a man with the beginnings of a magnificent ginger beard, if you’re into that sort of thing, rumbled his lumberjack-like laugh.  
“Sorry, Joel-man. They’re young, let them have fun.”

Joel huffed. “I cannot believe that you let your little brother drag us to a high school party just so he can get drunk and make out with his friend. They’re so fucking obvious, everyone knows they aren’t drunk, and fucking, fuck, fuck!” Joel ended eloquently and proceeded to throw his hands towards the offending sight.

Jack took on a thunderous look. “If you have a problem with Gavin and –“

“No, no, it’s not that.” Joel interrupted with a wave of his hand. “I’ve known those two too long to be that big of a douchebag. I just wished they would go somewhere a little more private.” He stated after throwing a small stuffed animal that the hostess forgot to put away in preparation for the party. He and Jack laughed when they heard a high-pitched squawk from Jack’s adopted brother Gavin and an even more dignified “Fuck you, Heyman!” from Gavin’s best friend and mouth mate, Michael Jones.

After a playful wrestling match between Jack and Michael and an “intellectual” fight between Joel and Gavin, the two older friends watched the two love birds stalk away to find an empty room to finish what they started. Both Joel and Jack got up from the couch they were occupying since their only source of entertainment ran off.

“And really, Jack? A high school party?” Joel whined as Jack started to raid the fridge and coolers for any cans of cheap beer that the hostess supplied every one with.  
Jack was hoping to find some reprieve in the kitchen from the god awful music blaring throughout the house, but being followed by a whiney Heyman did not alleviate any pressure from his head.

“We should be out at the bars, where we can get actual drinks instead of this piss-water beer these kids managed to get their hands on! Talking to _our_ friends that we haven’t seen all year.”

With a scoff, Jack slammed the fridge door a little more harshly that he would have liked.

“Look, Joel, if you are just going to complain the entire time, why don’t you go get actual drinks form the store and we’ll meet back at my place. I’ll grab Tweedle-Dumb and Dumber, call GG and Ryan and we can just play video games at my place.” Jack said as patiently as he could. He knew if he forced Joel to stay here, he’d just complain the entire time, sulk, or _worse_ …talk about the gold market. Jack couldn’t handle that conversation tonight. So, compromise.

“Wait, really, Jackie?” Joel said optimistically (which Jack never thought he would use to describe Joel Heyman, but stranger things have happened).

“Yeah, if it’ll stop your bitching.” Jack said jokingly.

Joel’s face lit up and he grabbed his best friend into a hug, planted a big wet sloppy kiss on his cheek and ran off before barely saying “See you in twenty!”

Jack laughed before he remembered that Michael and Gavin ran off into a dark room together…alone. And now he had to go break them up on his own. Jack shuddered before shot gunning a can of weak beer, squaring his shoulders and marching towards the direction his little brother scampered off to.

\--

After wandering the near empty grocery store and grabbing bags of various chips and drinks along with four different kinds of alcohol (knowing Geoff and Griffon, affectionately known as GG, they’ll make some crazy fucking drinks for everyone else to try. And it’s hilarious watching the two have a drinking contest against each other), Joel was trying to find his way up to the front of the store by the registers when he heard a quite painful WHACK!

Confused, he looked around to see if anyone else heard it before checking the register where a clearly bored looking employee had his head against the counter, moaning quietly. Seeing as no other employee was around to help him or the distressed worker, Joel slowly approached the man.

“Um, excuse me?” Joel asked, his basket of essentials swinging at his side.

The worker turned his head to glare at Joel before suddenly shooting up and hastily straightening his black square glasses, that suited the man’s face, Joel noticed with a flush.  
“S-sorry about that man!” The employee stuttered in a surprisingly deep tone.

Joel couldn’t help but laugh. “No big deal. If I had to work the first night of summer, I’d be pretty miserable too.”

“Finally, someone gets it!” The employee yelled, gesturing dramatically at Joel. “No one understands tortured artists these days.”

“You’re a tortured artist?” Joel looked the man up and down and noted that besides the glasses, the man didn’t seem like a hipster artist that always seemed to be around on the campus he and Jack went to school at.

“I sure am! I’m tortured just being here, the night before summer, like you said. And I doodle, so that’s art!” The men said with a sly smirk that got Joel flustered for many reasons.  
So Joel laughed instead. “That sounds like perfect logic to me.”

The man shrugged. “Cool, not gonna lie, I just made that up. I honestly had no idea why I called myself a tortured artist but I’m glad you approve. I got super flustered or something and the next thing I knew ‘tortured artist’ came out….This is not my highest point right now.” He ended sheepishly as he started to scan Joel’s various chip bags.

Joel couldn’t stop himself from nodding along. “Don’t worry about it man. My friend says weird stuff all the time, so much so that one of our friend’s parents runs a print shop and we started getting a lot of what he said on t-shirts. And I say weird things all the time too.”

At that the worker scoffed. “Yeah right. You seem so suave, I bet you never get messed up!”

“I do too! Whenever I meet someone who’s good looking, I say things all funny.” Joel said with a smile, but noted that for some reason, the employee’s eyes flashed dark and he started to scan and bags Joel’s things a little more quickly.

“Christ.” Joel was at a loss but he had to try and fix it. “My name is—“ The employee’s impossibly brown-they-look-like-black-eyes locked onto Joel and, whoops, there is was. “You and I like Joel.” WHAT. 

“I-I-I meant to say my name is Joel…” and I like you hung in the air like lead. DOUBLE WHAT WHAT.

After a few tense seconds of silence where neither man moved, the employee started laughing. Loud, obnoxious and oh my god just perfect. Like I got to pee laughing. He wiped a tear from his eye then held out his hand.

“My name’s Video Games and I like Ray.” He said with a smirk that had Joel blushing. Mainly because he did that idiot brain thing that Joel did and _he totally knows now, abort abort!!_  
“So.” Ray started. “Bit too late to plan a big school’s out party.”

“O-oh, no. My friend dragged me to this high school party that he and his friend wanted to go make out at while pretending their drunk. The party became a bust since there was no good alcohol, so we decided to ditch and just go play video games. And I’m the errand boy that has to pick up everything .” Joel indicated everything with a nod of his head.

“College, huh? I just finished my junior year actually.” Ray said as he shrugged.

“That’s cool. It seriously goes by so fucking fast. I keep telling Jack’s brother but he doesn’t care. Hey, actually, he’s in your grade. You might know him.”

Ray started to look a little uncomfortable. “Probably not. I transferred so I only made like, two friends.”

“That’s why I’ve never seen you! Lived here all my life, I practically know everyone.” Joel replied easily as he leaned against Ray’s counter.

“I can believe it! Handsome man like you must know a bunch of hot babes.” Ray joked quickly, going to bag the alcohol in separate brown bags.

“I was just going to say the same for you. I bet you got asked out by a lot of hot high school chicks.” Joel answered smoothly, ignoring why this conversation is making him sick to his stomach, thinking about Ray with some strange girl that Joel’s overactive imagination concocted.

“Actually more into dudes than dudettes, so no.” Ray answered easily, but his shoulders bunched and tensed.

But Joel was quick. “Hey, man. I’d be a hypocrite if I started to judge, ya know?” He was thinking about Gavin and Michael, and missed the hopeful look Ray gave him. Sometimes Joel can be a bigger idiot than Gavin sometimes.

Noticing the time, 12:54 AM, Joel realized that he had four missed calls and ten text messages of his friends trying to see if he was still alive, and more importantly, had alcohol. But he didn’t want to stop talking to Ray. He didn’t want to leave Ray’s presence just yet, and he had no idea why.

Without thinking, “What time do you get off?” came tumbling out of Joel’s mouth when he went to take the change out of Ray’s outstretched hand.  
“U-um, in like five minutes. Why?” Ray stammered out, a little shocked by the sudden question.

“If you’re not too cool, I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out with me and my friends. It’s pretty tame, we got beer and snacks.” To which Joel indicated by lifting the bags that Ray just handed to him. “We usually play video games all night, so if you’re not interested I totally understand.” He ended stuttering and blushing. _I thought I wasn’t in high school anymore!_

Ray was nodding frantically anyway. “I always play video games all night with my friends. So it shouldn’t be weird with college kids, right? But I don’t drink.”

It was Joel’s turn to nod like a bobble head. “No problem! My friend’s will love you plus Jack’s brother and friend will be there and they’re your age. And Jack’s parents always have soda and energy drinks stocked so you can drink those if you want.”

“Well,” Ray scratched the back of his neck nervously. “If your friends don’t mind, sure. I just need to clock out and get my stuff. Oh, and I don’t drive so I would need a ride there and home.”

Joel couldn’t stop the grin on his face even if he tried. “Awesome!” He shouted loudly, startling Ray. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I’ll drive you. I’ll just, uh, wait by the lottery tickets.”

Ray laughed while nodding towards the replacement employee, who promptly leaned back and started picking at his cuticles. Ray slipped off his apron before producing his phone from his back pocket and disappearing from Joel’s sight.

Inspiration stuck Joel, and he knew of a way to get on Jack’s good side. He quickly pulled out his phone. After scrolling through his contacts, he landed on one that he was looking for. He hit the call button and waited.

\--

Ray quickly called his mom and told her that he was going to stay at his friend Mike’s house tonight. After saying the “I love yous” and reaffirming her that he would find a spare toothbrush, Ray clocked out and exited the back room to see Joel quickly end a call and smile at Ray.

Needless to say, Ray was on pins and needles and butterflies and the whole nine yards.

Who would have thought that he was going to hang out with a guy he just met and quite possibly be the hottest guys he’s ever seen. Drinking with (primarily) college students?! That’s unheard of! (Unless you’re Gav and your older brother is a college student that you haven’t met yet)

After shooting Mike a quick text asking him where he ended up, he was swept away by Joel who led him to a simple blue pickup truck.

After shooting an apologetic look after Ray had some minor struggles getting into the behemoth, Joel started the engine and they were off. 

“Sorry about the Guzzler, it’s my dad’s and mine is still full of all my dorm stuff.” Joel explained sheepishly, to which Ray waved him off.

“I don’t even drive so any car is fine with me.” Ray joked.

They talked and laughed and Ray even got Joel to sing to a song on the radio, before they were pulling up to a very cute, small blue Ranch. Ray went to get out but Joel stopped him.

“Actually, we’re picking someone up. I owe it to my buddy Jack, and after this, he’s going to owe me for a lifetime, I swear.” Joel said as he pressed the redial on his phone.

A few seconds later, a beautiful petite brunette came racing from behind her house and got in the backseat of the truck. She slid to the middle seat and reached forward to plant a quick kiss to Joel’s cheek.

“Thank you for the ride, Joel.” She spoke in a soft accented voice, that Ray would have thought was pretty if he wasn’t fuming in his seat at the kiss she gave Joel.

“No problem, Caiti.” Joel answered quietly, giving Ray a look. He casually reached for Ray’s hand while he spoke, giving it a quick squeeze without much thought. Until he saw the shocked look Ray was shyly giving him that he realized…and tried to be slow and nonchalant as he removed his hand.

Caiti gave both men a knowing look before introducing herself to Ray.

“I’m Caiti. I moved here for college and I know Jack and Joel.” She produced a slender hand towards Ray, who shook it easily before staring out the window.

Caiti saw the concerned look Joel gave Ray and was quite honestly surprised, but she sat back and made easy conversation while Joel drove them to Jack’s house.

\--

Jack lived in a two-story house in the middle of a small suburban neighborhood, with a few trees dotted along the side as a natural fence. And if Ray was paying close enough attention, he would have noticed that he’s been to this house many times with his friends.

Joel led the three of them in though the garage towards the stairs that led to the basement. Slowly, Ray was starting to recognize things, but his anxiety started to flare up when he heard loud curses and laughing coming from the bottom of the stairs.

“Lucy, I’m home!” Joel said ironically and he in turn received a lot of cat calls. “I also brought from friends so don’t be dicks.”

Ray entered to see a very familiar set up of mismatched chairs and couches centered around a very expense and large flat with various consoles and games. On the love seat sat a couple with tattoos all up and down their arms. The girl was in the guy’s lap and each were trying to drink their beer the fastest. Lying across the main couch was a tall and muscular blonde who was concentrating on his computer set up in front of him, though he seemed to be talking to the red head that was focusing on the TV. And sat on the floor around the coffee table, looking like they just came out of a wrestling match or heavy make out session, and entrancing by the couple racing to finish their drinks was…

“Michael? Vav?” Ray asked, drawing everyone’s attention to him.

Gavin gasped as he scrambled out of Michael’s various limbs and flung himself onto Ray.

“X-Ray! You made it! I’m glad you got my text.” Gavin said in his British tilt, his eyes flashing with exertion and excitement.

“A superhero always has to help his teammate. And what text?” Ray said with a chuckle.

Gavin’s face fell in confusion before Michael barked from the floor.

“You idiot! You forgot to text him!” Michael started to reel back in laughter, causing the man in the contest snort into his can, deeming his girlfriend the winner! She throw her hands up in victory, the light catching on her septum ring before her boyfriend tackled her and started tickling her.

“Well, no matter. You’re here and J-Roll has alcohol! So the party can officially start!” Gavin said before vaulting over the couch and onto an unsuspecting Michael.

Joel nudged Ray, who looked up to see him a lot closer than he thought. “Well, it seems like you know Gavin and Michael already. That’s awesome!” And for some reason, Joel’s encouragement made Ray feel a lot better and more relaxed. “I’ll introduce to you to everyone. The scary couple on the couch, that’s Geoff and Griffon, and honestly, they’re not scary at all. They are crazy drinkers though, so don’t get into a contest with them. The blonde on the couch is Ryan. Pretty harmless, he’s actually a model, but he hates it. He’s more into PC gaming but he’ll play XBOX and stuff with us too. The guy stumbling over himself to try and impress Caiti is Jack, Gavin’s older brother. They’re both adopted, but I guess you knew that. It’s all super chill so come on.”

Joel grabbed Ray by his hand and led him to the couch that Jack was previously sitting in. Immediately, Ryan shook Ray’s hand and dove them into a conversation about various video games, and after everyone got their drinks they all jumped in with different points and games they liked. The conversation was so easy, and everyone seemed to laugh at a lot of Ray was saying which made him feel really good. Soon they started playing COD, which Ray got everyone’s respect after seeing how good he was. That turned into trying to find a game that he wasn’t good at and soon Ray found he was having the time of his life.

He also noticed that Joel moved and drank a lot when he got frustrated playing video games, which led him to move closer and closer to Ray on the couch. At around five or so, Michael and Gavin were passed out on one of the huge beanbags Gavin had, snuggled against each other and snoring loudly. After Geoff and Griffon took thousands of pictures, (“For blackmail. Gavin might be a part of Plan G, but we still can blackmail him.”) Jack covered them with a blanket and the rest proceeded to play games. Ryan ended up passing out with his laptop perched precariously on his stomach so they let him sleep.

Geoff ended up passing out sitting straight up which led Griffon to snuggle into his side. The rest thought it was adorable so they let them be.

When Ray was coming back from the bathroom, he was stopped by Caiti and Jack. Both told him how happy they were that he came along and how they were really happy he and Joel met.

“Yeah, Joel’s a pretty cool dude, I guess.” Ray said, trying to be nonchalant, and failing by the looks Caiti and Jack gave him.

“Look, Ray. I’ve known Joel for a really long time. And I know he has never looked at someone like he looks at you.” Jack slurred, having indulged in a lot of drinks himself.  
“Haha, what man?” Ray asked, tilting his head in confusing at Caiti.

“What Jack is trying to say that Joel really hasn’t been in serious relationships because he never looks at them like he did with you. He saw how jealous you got in the car when I came, and usually he would just tell them that nothing is going on and they need to believe him. But he was concerned and he reached out for you. He’s never done that before. Just think about it, okay sweetie?” Caiti explained eloquently. Ray was dazed at what he heard, and he could only nod numbly. Giggling, Caiti kissed him on the forehead before bidding him a good night/morning and ushering Jack into his room.

When Ray returned to the basement, Joel was laid out on the couch, and arm thrown over his eyes, snoring softly. Ray couldn’t help the rush of affection he felt. He padded his way over to the couch and laid down beside Joel, the TV on in the background as various snores were emitted around the room, Ray fell asleep with a smile on his face, missing how Joel smirked and wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist before, he too, fell asleep.

The morning after was tame. Ray slowly opened his eyes to see his face was nestled into the crook of Joel’s neck. Slowly breathing in, Ray reveled in Joel’s scent for a few moments before slowly removing Joel’s arm from his waist and sitting up. He stretched before looking around the room. Geoff was awake and was quietly watching TV with Ryan. They both were nursing a cup of coffee, yet neither seemed to be too hungover. Geoff raised his mug at Ray with a knowing smile before looking back at the TV. Griffon seemed to be dead asleep, her head snuggled far into Geoff’s chest as he slowly ran his fingers through her hair. Ryan was back at his computer, quietly gaming while everyone else was asleep.

Ray got up to get some cereal from the kitchen before returning to join Ryan on the couch. Slowly, Michael awoke, and Ray watched as he secretly looked at Gavin, running his fingers over his skin before shoving him off of the bean bag, causing Gavin to wake up with a ruckus and jolting Griffon and Joel awake as well.

Soon they started playing video games before Joel decided he had enough and announced he was going to go home.

“Can I get a ride with you?” Ray asked sheepishly as memories of Joel’s scent wafted into his mind.

“Yeah, of course.” Joel seemed elated to give Ray a ride home, which made Ray blush.

“Heyman, can I get a ride too?” Michael slurred, Ray knowing it was because it took his friend a long time to properly wake up.

Before Joel could answer, Caiti immediately said that Jack was taking her home later and they could give Michael a ride. They didn’t have to convince Michael much, as he grunted and grabbed Gavin’s arm, mumbling how he was still tired as they shuffled to Gavin’s room.

Soon, Ray found himself giving directions to Joel towards his house. As they pulled up to Ray’s family’s apartment, he and Joel were deep in their conversation that they found themselves both outside of the front door.

Joel scuffed his foot on the ground, looking nervous and anywhere but Ray.

“I had a really great time. I’m glad you agreed to come hang out with a stranger and his weird friends.” He said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, maybe we can do it again, soon.” Ray said hopefully.

“Yeah, well, I mean, we do this a lot and everyone seemed to like you and I bet they want to hang out with you and stuff so…” Joel blushed as he fumbled through the sentence. The action only made Ray chuckle.

“Okay, well, bye.” Joel quickly turned to leave to feel a kiss on his cheek as well as a small slip of paper being placed in his hand by a crimson Ray.

“I really hope we can hang out again.” Ray said with a blinding smile before going into the apartment door.

After a few seconds, Joel raised the slip of paper in the air with a joyous shout before skipping to his truck, the kiss burning wonderfully on his cheek. He can’t wait for the next date.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this as a suggestion on Tumblr and boy did it run away from me. I really hope this redeems me from the last one! As always, thank you for your support! My tumblr is nin-jam and I love to take requests!


End file.
